


Hindsight

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, G1 Climax, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Post-RAW, Post-Smackdown, Summer Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Jon, Roman and Seth are all lost as they navigate their new normal.





	Hindsight

Leaving WWE was the best thing that could have happened to Jon Moxley. 

Coming back from his injury with a new lease on life had opened his eyes to how stifled his career had really gotten and them asking him to use Roman's real life medical battle as a prop to further story was the last straw.

It had been easy to make the decision to step out on his own and see what else was out there and his wife Renee had been extremely supportive. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for his lovers, Seth and Roman.

The three of them had been a unit since day one back in FCW and they'd crossed the line into something else long before the women in their lives had even crossed their paths. 

It had surprised them all that Roman's wife and Renee were surprisingly okay with that fact, encouraging them to continue their relationship on the road, knowing that their love for one another was a huge part of who they were and the power of The Shield.

Then Seth had hooked up with Becky and although she didn't quite understand what they had, she hadn't asked him to give them up so their trio had remained strong. 

Their relationship had been strained during Seth's betrayal/Authority days, but they'd put all their energy into keeping things together and had found ways to spend time together every chance that they could get and Roman and Seth had done the same while Dean was out injured.

Coming back, he'd been thrilled to see them and soaked in the now constant contact once again, but something had changed when he lay in that hospital bed fighting for his life and then when he'd been faced with the news that Roman was sick once again, he'd found his whole foundation shaking below him.

He'd tried to put his all into the new feud with Seth, but it was clear to everyone that it just wasn't working this time. 

Neither of them could stomach it and that came across loud and clear on screen, causing them to get booed at every turn and forcing Jon to take a long, hard look at himself, his career and what he really wanted.

When he'd told his boys that he'd decided not to re-sign, they'd blown up at him, both hurt by the fact that he hadn't talked to them first and that Renee had been well aware of all of it. 

He'd tried to explain it to them, but he was greeted with cold shoulders, Seth only speaking to him on screen and Roman only reaching out to keep him updated on his recovery, something that Jon clung to as proof that he was still loved and wanted. 

Obviously if Roman still felt the need to share that part of his life, he must still want him in it.

It had been a long, hard road to come to a understanding with them, but Roman's return and his clean bill of health had done the trick, reuniting them in every way as they vowed to stand by him and his decision.

...

Having a chance to have one last ride with The Shield had been nice, but it had also felt a bit bittersweet. 

So many things had gone wrong and happened to derail them the last time around and thinking about what could have been only made him feel worse.

After their last match, they'd holed up in their hotel room alternately making love and fucking throughout the night, determined to make the most of the little time they had left.

In the morning, Roman and Seth had returned to the road while Jon had returned home, slowly putting his new plan into motion. 

He'd given his boys small tidbits about what was next for him, but he didn't want them to be in any type of situation that would impact their own paths so he'd left it at that.

Thus, they along with the rest of the world were surprised by his Jon Moxley prison-break video that quickly went viral around the world and gave him a shot of adrenaline that he hadn't felt in ages.

That small statement had gotten the ball rolling in a big way, making his debut at AEW and then making his way around the independent circuit before making his way to NJPW and becoming the United States champion. His career was finally on his own terms and he was having a blast.

...

He'd spent some time with his wife when he could, but he and his boy's paths were continuously moving in different directions and as the weeks went on, their contact became less and less.

He'd seen Seth's fighting words, stating he'd taken his ball and gone home and he'd heard about Roman's interview vowing their friendship was still strong, but different.

They'd all vowed not to let what they had die out, but Jon just wasn't sure it was even worth fighting for. They were all busy with their own lives and maybe a clean break was for the best.

It was with that mindset that he'd gone into the G1 Climax and he'd quickly gained the upper hand, coming out the winner again and again. 

Monday night, he was holed up in his hotel room, having begged out of joining the other guys for a drink, needing to just come down a bit and let himself relax.

He'd been scanning the channels, unhappy with the selection when he'd come across RAW and he found himself rolling his eyes as he winced at how bad some of the segments were.

His heart sped up a bit as Seth's music roared and the man himself appeared at the top of the entrance way, ready to serve some justice to Dolph Ziggler in defense of his hero Shawn Michaels.

Jon laughed as he quickly gained the upper hand in the match, showing off a bit. As he cheered him on, he wasn't prepared for Brock Lesnar's appearance, the man striding down to the ring and proceeding to brutalize his Summer Slam opponent.

Jon's own skin burned as he jerked at each F5, almost as if he was absorbing the pain himself. He watched in horror as Seth was carried out on a stretcher to the back where a worried Becky and Roman were waiting for him, only to be attacked by Brock once more.

While that was happening, Roman and his cousins were suddenly attacked by AJ and his cronies, leaving them in a heap as the ambulance finally pulled out and the screen went black.

Furious, Jon jumped to his feet, pacing the room as he swore to himself and clenched his fists. What he wouldn't give to have one minute with both Brock and A.J.'s asses!

Grabbing his phone, he called his wife, determined to make sure that she kept him updated on both Seth and Roman's conditions. Of course, he could always call them himself, but he was super busy right now and he'd just be a bother anyways. 

...

The next night as he once again turned over to watch Smackdown, he told himself it was just because there was nothing else on, even as he anxiously waited for any updates on Seth and found himself hoping that Roman would stay out of trouble.

He should have known better though as his Samoan began to charge to the ring at the end of the show, determined to make a Summer Slam challenge, but to the horror of everyone watching instead was met with falling steel beams that he somehow managed to avoid.

Standing up and shaking himself off, he stared at the mess in horror, but shoved off any attempts to help him.

Back in his hotel room, Jon slammed his fist into the wall, snarling about making whoever had done this pay with their life.

Later that night, he was once again turning to Renee for information.

...

It wasn't until a couple of nights later as he found himself on the losing end of his match with Toru Yano that he realized just how rattled by the incidents he really was. His boys were in trouble and he was on the other side of the world!

For the first time, he wasn't there to provide backup or care taking and he wasn't sure his help would even be welcome or appreciated at this point.

Sighing, he chose to try to shake it off and concentrate on winning once again. Seth and Roman were big boys and they could take care of themselves!

Sunday came and Jay White beat him 1-2-3 with a pinfall as Jon lay in the center of the ring, furious at himself.

Something had to give!

...

Things didn't get any better as the week moved on. Seth had pulled an Architect and shown up at RAW, barely able to limp to the ring to confront Brock and only received another beating for his troubles. 

Jon's heart broke as Seth's broken down voice filled his tv screen, sharing how wrestling was his life and that no matter what he would slay The Beast once again or die trying.

"Fuck!" Jon swore, throwing a pillow at the screen. 

His heart didn't get a break as Roman was confronted by a angry Samoa Joe, who didn't like his name being associated with trying to kill him. 

As the two argued, a car came speeding right for Roman, causing him to fall into the car he'd came in and actually earning him some concern from the normally stoic Samoa Joe.

Jon took a deep breath of relief as Roman sat up, clearly fine, but out of breath.

Slumping back on the bed, Jon let his emotions finally get the best of him as he sobbed. What the hell was going on?!

...

Two more nights, two more losses! He'd officially screwed himself out of the tournament, but all he could do was rush back to his room so he could find out what had happened at Summer Slam.

He sighed with relief as he read that Seth had won back his belt and Roman was a no-show completely. 

For once, things had worked out for them, but here he was, still a loser! 

That was it, he couldn't do this any longer! One way or another they needed to resolve this because he couldn't go on this way and judging by the state of mind of his boys, neither could they.

Grabbing his phone, he anxiously made some arrangements.

...

He'd managed to have Renee get him Seth's room number and had her text Roman and ask him to meet her there, telling them she needed to discuss something with them both.

Jon snuck into the hotel as discreetly as he could, not wanting those pictures to get out and infuriate Vince anymore than he already was. 

Hesitating outside Seth's door when he heard Roman's deep voice coming from inside, he somehow found the courage to reach out and knock, jumping as the door swung open and Seth gasped as he took in the picture before him.

"Dean!" he shouted, immediately pulling him inside and into his arms. 

Rolling his eyes at him, Jon kicked the door shut behind them as he returned the hug, "Jon, Princess. I spent all that time sneaking in here without being seen and you blow it in one second by screaming to the entire floor that I'm here!" he teased fondly.

"That's our Beast Slayer!" Roman chimed in, already making his way to their side and enveloping them both.

Instantly, it was like no time had passed as first Seth and then Roman kissed him, desperately trying to convey their joy at seeing him with their lips.

As Roman stepped back, he reached out his hands towards them both as he moved backwards to the bed, his eyes shining brightly.

It was a long time before they surfaced for breath, their bodies exhausted, but their minds still whirling.

Nuzzling at his throat, Roman finally asked, "What are you doing here?"

Fingers threaded through Seth's hair as he lay on his chest, Jon struggled for words.

Leaning up, Seth kissed his forehead, "S'okay, take your time."

Reassured by their welcome, he croaked, "You're both assholes for making me worry! You with your God Complex and need to bring down every threat that crosses your path!" he pointed at Seth. "And you!" he glared at Roman. " You're so busy protecting your yard that you've failed to protect yourself!"

"Yeah well you're no better going radio silent and putting your body on the line every night!" Seth snapped, earning him a poke from Roman and a growl from Jon. 

Sighing, Jon conceded, "Okay, maybe we've all screwed up, but I'm sorry."

"So are we!" Roman glared at Seth shutting him up before he could say something stupid. "And we're sorry about the tournament, we were rooting for you."

Jon shrugged, "It's okay, I was never going to win in the state of mind I was in," his eyes dropped as he squirmed uncomfortably.

Sharing a understanding look, Roman and Seth let it drop. Clearly they'd all been missing their anchors and they didn't need to dwell on it any longer.

"I love you both," Roman stated, his hands reaching out to mess with their hair, making them both protest before Seth returned the sentiment, " Love you too Ro and you D."

As both his boys looked at him, Jon felt his heart grow lighter as he accepted the fact that no matter where he went from here, a part of him was always going to be their Dean, "And I love you even if you both are determined to give me a heart attack!"

Out in the hall where she'd arrived to check up on them, Renee grinned as she heard their laughter. All was finally right in her world.


End file.
